Hydration bottles have become increasingly popular as they allows users to stay hydrated wherever they go. Hydration bottles allow for easy storage and transportation of various beverages. Some beverages are better enjoyed by infusing the beverage, for example, with fresh fruits or herbs. Also, some beverages are better enjoyed when chilled.
Thus, it is desirable for a hydration bottle to be able to infuse and cool a beverage.